A New Type of Game
by Pikatwig
Summary: (AU, One-Shot) As a school festival goes on, Alexis thinks back to her time spent hypnotized by the Society of Light and can't help but have some fond thoughts to it. Then she comes across a hypnosis booth at the festival...


Pikatwig: Well… this is certainly a little different for me. A Yu-Gi-Oh story. ...uh… I'm going to need an expert for some help here.

KKD: *walks over* Hey. Need some help?

Pikatwig: Thank you for the help. So… Yu-Gi-Oh expert. Heck, the 'D' of KKD means 'Duelist' doesn't it?

KKD: Yea, it does. Though I wouldn't call myself an expert, and ironically, I don't work much on any Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories myself. In fact, my knowledge only reaches up to parts of 5Ds and I just dropped out from there.

Pikatwig: Definitely more knowledge than I have. I tried to watch it when it was on Cartoon Network, but I couldn't follow what was going on. Then, the one time I could follow it, they said it could help me with math because of the lifebar during battles and I dropped it. Only ever came back onto my radar because… uh… I don't know.

KKD: Yea, one or two characters in the series, right?

Pikatwig: Something like that. I know it's a series that a friend of mine really likes.

KKD: Christina, right?

Pikatwig: Yeah. I even got her Yu-Gi-Oh cards for Christmas once.

KKD: Neato.

Pikatwig: I just got two random packs off the shelf in a Target and gave them to her as a Christmas present. The gift exchange is on my vlog for the curious.

KKD: Nice.

Pikatwig: So… this is partially a birthday present for her and partially a farewell present to a DA friend who will be leaving for personal reasons. The reason I chose Yu-Gi-Oh is because-

KKD: Of all the girls who get hypnotized in it?

Pikatwig: ...pretty much.

KKD: *exhales* Oh boy, I know I should've expected this, but still… this anime likes its female hypnosis a little too much sometimes.

Pikatwig: Somebody actually did a collage image of every girl who has been hypnotized in the anime. Fifteen total… being Tea, Mai, Dark Magician Girl, Alexis, Fonda Fontaine, Luna, Akiza, Tori, Cathy, Rio, Zuzu, Selena, Rin, Lulu, and Aoi. Thank you to a friend for identifying them for me.

KKD: Wow...

Pikatwig: Also, I remember seeing an image of that Akiza girl… and then I saw she had pink. Akiza, a hedgehog OC of KKD's, is magenta. I had asked if that was the idea and you said "no, it was just a coincidence".

KKD: That is true.

Pikatwig: Also, to prove my little knowledge of the series, I thought she was in the same season as Alexis.

KKD: *sighs* That's… in a way, that's sad… although it does make me wonder how the stories would be different if the versions I know of were all in and around the same time and world.

Pikatwig: In my defense, I've only ever watched like… five minutes of some random episode when I had lost the remote when I was like… eight or nine years old. The only season I actively attempted to watch is Zexal after a friend told me about one of the characters, but I kept forgetting about it and then Nicktoons Network stopped reruns of it.

KKD: I see.

Pikatwig: Yeah.

KKD: Either way, I'm sure there's a way you can check it out on your own time.

Pikatwig: Yeah. I did also once read a bit of a Shonen Jump anniversary collection book that had the first two or so chapters of the original Yu-Gi-Oh run. Didn't think much of it.

KKD: Oh. Ok, I guess.

Pikatwig: Also… something that dawned on me as I read it a bit of a pun in the title. The original lead's name is 'Yugi' and he claimed to be the 'king of games'. 'Oh' is the Japanese word for 'King'. Get it?

KKD: Yea. That was kinda obvious after I learned what 'Oh' means in Japanese.

Pikatwig: Anyway… there are two characters I have a good amount of knowledge about. Rio Kastle from Zexal… and Alexis Rhodes from… uh… which season?

KKD: GX!

Pikatwig: Thank you.

KKD: Oi. I don't know what to say in regards to that.

Pikatwig: I just blanked on the season name for a second. Sorry…

KKD: It's ok. It was one of the only seasons of the show I really got into.

Pikatwig: Good. Cause Alexis is going to be the focus for this one-shot.

KKD: Ok, good.

Pikatwig: And… silly question. How would you react if Yu-Gi-Oh, since it's owned by Konami, ended up in Smash Ultimate somehow?

KKD: I… I honestly don't know what to say. Honestly, the best way that could happen would be giving the main heroes roles as assist trophies, and allow the players to grab Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards to summon monsters ala Pokeballs.

Pikatwig: Cool.

KKD: So… what's the plot here?

Pikatwig: All I got is that it involves Alexis and hypnosis in some form.

KKD: Oh… we'll need to figure out how to make this work, then.

Pikatwig: Well, let's go ahead and begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything in this story other than the idea. The rest belong to Konami and their respective creators. This story is an AU to the mainline Yu-Gi-Oh universe and as such will contain possible crossovers, appearances by other characters of different timeline points and worlds, and possible OOC moments for pre-established characters. We hope you enjoy this.

* * *

On the far off island school of Duel Academy, a school fair was being set up just outside the main school building where all the students gathered around. A lot of things were happening, but as with most things dueling, the majority of the fair involved purchasing and trading cards for their decks, as well as playing the iconic Duel Monsters card game outside of class. One girl, however, was just roaming around the fairgrounds. This blonde girl in the white and blue school uniform of Obelisk Blue was curious, seeing a wide variety of cards being shown off, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

' _This is interesting and all… but… that situation with the Society of Light not long ago… it really felt… interesting and… almost fun…'_ she thought as she recalled those times. She had been hypnotized sometime ago by a group who sought to take over the world in a corrupting light and strangely now felt what it was like under the control of another person and not having her thoughts be truly her own, _'Being hypnotized… listening to somebody else… following those orders against my friends… the way my eyes look. ...why do I look back_ fondly _about that? I know it wasn't the best of times since I fought my friends and almost ended the world for that maniac… but I just… kind of liked it.'_

"Hey, Alexis!"

"Huh?"

The voice who interrupted her thoughts turned out to be the brown haired boy in the Slifer Red uniform who saved the school multiple times, and by extension the world, Jaden Yuki. He had the same chipper expression he had every time she saw him before and she smiled at him.

"Hey Jaden," she greeted.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just kinda thinking is all," she informed.

"About what?"

"...about… well… uh… I guess the situation back during the Society of Light incident. Y'know, when I was under hypnosis by Sartorius and stuff…" Alexis told him.

"Really? Why's that?"

"I'm not sure. Just kinda can't help but think back to it for some reason," Alexis admitted as she looked to the ground, "I don't know why."

"Don't worry about them coming back or something. I'll make sure they don't come back. And besides, whatever what influencing Sartorius into doing that stuff shouldn't be coming back anytime soon," Jaden assured.

Alexis gave him a soft smile and tried to hide her thoughts behind that smile.

"So… you not partaking in the booth the rest of the girls from your dorm are doing?" Jaden asked.

"...I didn't know they were doing anything. Hypnotized and all that," Alexis reminded.

"Right," he nodded, "Lots of guys were hoping you would be there."

"Why? What are they doing?"

* * *

Alexis, with a very irritated look in her eyes walked over to where the girls of her dorm were and saw they were all dressed as belly dancers, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi, Mistress Alexis," Jasmine smiled, "I'm so glad you've returned to join us for this."

Alexis fought off a blush and tried to regain composure.

"You like this?" Jasmine asked.

"What's going on here, girls?!" Alexis demanded to know.

"One dorm needed to handle something like this. It's in some rules for the school festival," Blair informed.

"They wanted to have us do a maid thing, but we fought back and ended up with these," Jasmine added.

"I… uh… guess this is… alright…" Alexis responded.

"We got voted into this for some reason," Jasmine commented.

"Likely by the boys so they could see me dressed like that…" Alexis figured.

Blair, Mindy, and Jasmine then exchanged looks and exhaled in unison, both realizing that Alexis was very much right on point, and both ended up facepalmed.

"Why me…?" Alexis sighed.

"Come on, Alexy. Get ready to dress as a dancer," another girl's voice commented.

"...Akiza…" Alexis groaned.

The redhead in question smirked, showing off her black rose inspired outfit that kept to the belly dancer theme and danced over to Alexis' side. The other three girls all couldn't help but blush at the sight of Alexis' rival dancing right up next to her and how she looked in the outfit.

"What are you doing here? You're not in my dorm."

"No, I'm not… I am in one of the newer dorms, Serqet Pink. It is an enigma of a dorm, but it is rather lovely being in the other female-exclusive dorm on campus," Akiza smiled as she danced a little more.

"Again, what are you doing here? You're not in my dorm!" Alexis demanded to know.

"Well, Alexy, I just figured I'd drop by to see you and your friends get ready… and to show you up with my own skills," Akiza smiled as she showed off a little bit, "You used to be best-looking girl in the school, but since I, Akiza the Black Rose, arrived, I've pretty much taken your title and even improved upon it. Your team-mates all certainly agree with the way they're looking at me…"

"Quit the gloating and realize looks can only take you so far!" Alexis yelled.

"Why don't you actually use that body of yours for good? I recall that the Society of Light used you to get some people to join up with them, and even tried to take over the school if not for Jaden and the creation of Serqet Pink and enrolling students like myself."

"...did they?" Alexis asked.

"Yep," Mindy nodded.

"I was kind of tempted myself…" Jasmine admitted.

"I… uh… w-well…" Alexis stammered.

"Now then, why don't you go suit up into your dancing outfit and allow me to show you up, Former Queen of Duel Academy…"

Alexis then walked off in an annoyed huff, trying her best to avoid looking at her rival, but her mind couldn't stop thinking about her and the whole hypnosis thing.

' _If I could hypnotize that dumb rose, I'd knock her down a peg or two. Too bad that's not an actual thing that I can do…'_ Alexis thought. She let out an exhale as her thoughts went back to hypnosis, _'Why is it I'm thinking it's so fascinating? That was a bad thing and I was used to help the villains' cause. ...yet… I can't help but want to use it myself. I wanna try and use it on others… hear them call me their Mistress… tend to me… see their eyes with spirals in them, maybe even let myself go back into a trance for a while. A-'_

She quickly shook her head in an attempt to snap herself out of that train of thought before she saw something nearby. It was a small and quiet little booth and tent that looked like nobody had been there yet. She then noticed a sign that was advertising it was a hypnosis booth.

"...huh…" Alexis whispered.

Curious, she walked over to the booth and looked over to see that it was rather calm and serene, _'Really? They have a booth of that here after everything that went down with the Society of Light? That's going to deter a lot of people who were under their control. But… well… it looks really pretty and calm. ...no! Don't think like that, Alexis! You'll get yourself in trouble again if you go in there. ...and yet… I kind of want to go in. A little trance wouldn't hurt me. Or would it? What if the hypnotist does something to me to make me a villain? What if a boy comes in and messes with my head? ...what if Akiza comes in and uses my entranced state to make me look like a fool? …But what if… what if I could gain some knowledge on how to use hypnosis for my own means? What if it's just super relaxing and calm? Then again, this could be a fake… well, I don't see why it would be fake…'_

* * *

The hypnotist, who looked to be wearing a green belly dancing attire, just sat within the tent and was relaxing. After a moment, though, she heard the entrance move as Alexis walked in.

"Hello, dear," the woman greeted.

"...hi…" Alexis nervously responded as she walked in.

"I sense a bit of conflict within you about your purpose to my booth. You wish to see this place, but part of you also wants to stay away…" the hypnotist commented.

"...yeah…" she nodded as she stepped forward, "Sorry if I'm bothering you."

"Nonsense. Everyone is welcome here in my tent. Watashi wa Haruko. Kimi no namae wa?"

"Alexis."

"It's nice to meet you, Alexis," Haruko smiled as she motioned for Alexis to sit, the blonde doing so, "Just relax and we can talk."

"Alright," Alexis nodded as she looked to Haruko, "Wow… you look like you're the same age as me…"

"Thank you, dear," Haruko responded, smiling with a bit of a giggle, "Now then, why don't you start with telling me a bit about yourself and why you came to my booth."

"Alright. Well… the reason I didn't want to come was… well… the Society of Light."

"Oh, bad experience with hypnosis after that?"

"Yeah. But… here's the weird thing. I keep thinking about them hypnotizing me… almost as if… a part of me liked it. I just keep thinking about being put into a trance… being commanded… I dunno… like the thought of being hypnotized makes me feel, so… I dunno… good?"

"I see… and what of the thought of hypnotizing others?"

"Part of me also wants to feel what it's like to hypnotize others and command them. ...especially one girl I dorm with. Having the ability to order around the girls and make them do what I want. ...is there a problem with me or something? I'm almost scared of how much I want to do it."

Haruko giggled a little as she calmly took Alexis' hands into her own, making Alexis blush as the woman gave a smile at her, "There's no problem at all. You're starting to get what some people like to call… a hypnosis fetish."

"...huh?"

"Basically, you have gained a level of interest in something so great that indulging in it makes you feel really really happy. Wanting to embrace all of its aspects and share it with others, even if you had bad experiences with it in the past. It's nothing to be ashamed or scared about. You simply need to find an outlet for it."

"Alright…"

"I have many ways of inducing hypnosis…" Haruko informed, making Alexis perk up a bit, "It's all a matter of preference. I could provide you with this…"

She then held up a Duel Monsters card with the front having a purple border around the image of three goblins under hypnosis.

"Mass Hypnosis can help in some decks, but with this, you can use its effect on people. For those who want to get into hypnosis, this is a popular choice. Though maybe you want something more traditional for hypnosis. I can use a pocket watch, a pendulum, my eyes…" Haruko explained, a soft smile on her face, "Or even something a bit unorthodox like my feet, my curves, or even my dancing. It's amazing how much a girl's body can lure someone into being hypnotized into doing your commands."

Alexis went wide eyed, a bit slack-jawed, and was pretty shocked to learn of the multiple ways to get hypnotized, "...wow."

Haruko giggled a little at the expression on Alexis' face, "Amazed?"

"Very."

"In that case, why don't you tell me which one you'd like? I'll gladly wait until you decide."

"They're all such good options… Mmm… so many choices… I don't know where to start…" Alexis smiled as she leaned into the seat to think, "Hmm… the card is an obvious pick, and no one would see it coming… but then again, the hypnotic eyes sound so tempting… and yet I also want to see if it's possible for you to use your body to put me into a trance. So many good choices…"

Haruko simply remained patient as Alexis thought aloud.

"Ok… what if I went with multiple options? Like say you hypnotize me one way, yet gave me other means to hypnotize others? I just want to see all of the options somehow…"

"...how about I offer you a special deal?" Haruko commented, "I'm kind of looking for somebody to teach in the art of hypnosis. A protege if you will… would you want to try and be my protege? I'll teach you all I know about hypnosis and you can indulge your fetish all you want."

This seemed to get Alexis super excited as she gave a huge smile and quickly nodded, "I'd love to! I'll gladly become your protege and learn the ways of hypnosis!"

"Then we have a deal."

"Just… one thing? Can I please see the Mass Hypnosis card in a duel? I'll gladly be your opponent so I can see it."

"If you say so," Haruko smiled, taking the card and slipping it into a deck before setting it up in a duel disk, "Meet me over at the duel field outside Ra Yellow. Should be empty with the festival going on, so no one will mind."

"Ok."

* * *

Haruko and Alexis stood ready and set their decks in their decks, smiling (con

"After this… you'll put me into a trance, right?" Alexis asked.

"Indeed," Haruko smiled as she stretched a little, "Be sure to actually put effort into this. Don't just throw the match or something. I want to make sure you can indeed duel me at your best without any hypnosis."

"Ok. Let's duel!"

(H: 4000; A: 4000)

"You start us off, my protege."

"Ok then," Alexis nodded, drawing her first card, "I'll start by summoning Blade Skater in defense mode!"

Summoned to her side of the field was a two-toned purple woman with blades on her arms and skates on her feet, before kneeling down in defense.

(Blade Skater- Lvl 4 ATK: 1400; DEF: 1500)

"Next, I'll set a card facedown and end my turn," Alexis finished, a card appearing behind her skater, "Your move, Haruko-sensei."

"Well, if you insist," Haruko smiled, drawing her next card, "First, I'll summon up my Magician of Faith in attack!"

In a flash of light, a woman with magenta hair in a ponytail wearing purple and crimson robes appeared, holding a staff in her hand before standing ready to attack if in attack.

(Magician of Faith- Lvl 1 ATK: 300; DEF: 400)

"Next, I'll set a couple cards facedown and end my turn," Haruko declared as two cards appeared behind the magician, making Alexis smirk.

"Seems too easy," she smirked, "I'll switch my Blade Skater to attack mode and have her attack your Magician of Faith!"

The ice skater of a woman stood up and rushed at the Magician of Faith, ready to strike.

"What a pity… you've activated my trap card," Haruko smirked, revealing a card depicting a pocket watch swaying with a spiral appearing in the center of the swaying pocket watch, having captured the attention of a female monster who had spirals in her eyes, and suddenly, the Magician of Faith held the watch in her hand, swinging it and causing Blade Skater to stop.

"What the-?!"

"Watch of Spirals. This little watch protects my Lvl 1 Magician monsters from much stronger attacks. Specifically, when a monster attacks a monster I control that is of a lower level, this watch negates their attack and I can activate one of two effects. Either I gain control of that monster to aid my Magician as long as she and the Watch of Spirals remain in play, or I can send your monster to the GY and grant her ATK and DEF points to my Magician," Haruko explained as both monsters began to glow pink, Blade Skater's visible eye now a spiral of white, pink, and light blue, "And I think I'll have another helper. Magician of Faith, turn our little skater to our side, please."

The magenta-haired magician nodded, swaying the watch with a smile, causing Blade Skater to slide over to Haruko's side of the field, her card vanishing from Alexis' duel disk and appearing on Haruko's.

"That was clever… and I'll admit I'm a little jealous of her," Alexis responded.

Haruko couldn't help but giggle at the comment, "Well, either way, them's the breaks since you're left open without monsters. I'll go easy for now since this is likely the first time you've ever seen this card. Besides, it's still your turn."

"Well… this is a bit of a jam. I'll end my turn and see what you try next."

"Very well then," Haruko smiled, drawing her next card, "I think I'll next activate my next card, Alluring Dancer."

The card she played revealed itself to have a teal border surrounding a picture of a young woman with a large hat and posing in a manner that showed her beauty and curves to a couple other monsters, both male and female, causing the onlookers to fall under her sway.

"As long as I have at least one Magician monster on my field, I can use this card to summon any number of monsters I want from my opponent's deck for free," Haruko explained, surprising Alexis, "So why don't you give me three of your monster cards, my dear protege?"

Alexis went wide-eyed as she was forced to take three cards from her deck and let them go over to Haruko's.

"Thank you. Now then, let's summon up your new allies, my Magician of Faith. Summoning forth, another Blade Skater alongside Cyber Tutu and Etoile Cyber!"

With that, Magician of Faith danced in a way that made Alexis blush brightly and unable to look away from how beautifully she danced, as another Blade Skater appear on Haruko's field alongside a young redheaded girl in a red and cyan ballerina outfit and a blue-skinned redheaded woman in similar attire.

"With that, I end my turn."

"...lemme think for a moment…" Alexis requested as she looked to her deck. She then tried to think of a plan when she noticed she had a card from her days with the Society of Light, a group of ice-themed monsters that sent some chills down her spine, and yet there was something she felt could work, "Heart of the cards. You really know how to surprise me. Ok, Haruko-sensei. First, I'll use the spell Soul Exchange! This allows me to use monsters my opponent controls to summon a monster to my field. And thanks to your Alluring Dancer, I can do just that."

Magician of Faith gasped as the three monsters she just helped summon turned into balls of light before appearing above Alexis. The magician let out a sigh as she watched Alexis smirk.

"And now, with these sacrifices, I summon White Night Queen!" Alexis declared, setting down the card to call forth a woman who appeared coated in ice from the orb of light and smirked.

(White Night Queen- Lvl 7; ATK: 2100; DEF: 800)

"Quite chilly. Where'd you get that?" Haruko asked.

"Got this when I was hypnotized and I kept them after I got snapped back to normal. Might as well use them."

"Alright. Continue with your turn, dear protege. I'm curious to see where this goes."

"Thank you, Mistress. Now, my White Queen, attack her Magician of Faith!" Alexis commanded, causing the queen to charge forward and attack the Magician of Faith, making her scream before turning into pixels.

(Haruko: 4000-2200)

"And now, I'll take back my Blade Skater," Alexis smiled as the formerly hypnotized skater returned to Alexis' field.

"Impressive," Haruko smiled as Alexis giggled, "No wonder you're a queen of dueling."

"How do you know I'm called that?"

"Overheard somebody say they were planning to dethrone you from that," Haruko informed.

"Right…" Alexis sighed, but she quickly regained her composure, "Anyway, I end my turn. Let's see how you can handle this one."

Haruko just nodded, closing her eyes and drawing her next card. She smiled at what she saw before she readied the cards, "Alright. And now, I'll first play Pot of Greed to draw two cards, and then I'll play Mystic Summon, which lets me summon monsters without tributing, to first call forth Dark Magician Girl!"

The card she summoned had the image of two magic circles summoning a powerful monster, which activated the portals in question as Dark Magician Girl appeared, giggling as she took the field.

(Dark Magician Girl- Lvl 6; ATK: 2000; DEF: 1700)

"Ah yes… this famous monster. You know, one Duel Monsters Spirit Day everybody was expecting me to dress as her. I defied expectations and came dressed as a Harpie Lady Sister with two of my friends."

"Interesting. That must've been quite the change of pace and nice to pull off" Haruko noted.

"Yeah."

"But next, I'll activate this Ritual Spell I call Fetish's Might," Haruko declared, showing a teal bordered card with the image of Dark Magician Girl showing off her curves and feet in a way that it was attracting other monsters, "When I have the correct monster out on my field, this card let's me special summon a certain group of ritual monsters I call Fetish Magicians. And today, Dark Magician Girl gets to reveal her own fetish with this. Ready?"

The Dark Magician girl gave a wink as she pulled off her boots, wiggling her toes to create a special magic aura around her, causing her armor to turn from cyan and pink to violet and cyan, her single spiked helmet fell off and let her hair flow out in a wavy pink style that flowed down to her hips, she gained a gold necklace that wrapped around her neck with a pearl pattern, and had a symbol at her right arm of her bare feet in a way that allowed her to reach over and kiss it.

"Behold, my Dark Magician Girl's fun side, Foot Fetish Magician Girl!" Haruko declared, as the newly named monster giggled, wiggling her toes to show off a little.

(Foot Fetish Magician Girl- Lvl 11; ATK: 4000; DEF: 2600)

"Oh wow…" Alexis blushed.

"Did you not see I was barefoot until now?" Haruko questioned as she raised a foot up, "I always try to be barefoot. I enjoy it and will always take the chance to show my feet off."

"Alright…" Alexis nodded.

"So next, I'll have my little foot-loving magician attack your Blade Skater!" Haruko responded as her magician ran over and kicked Blade Skater in the face.

Alexis blushed at how the magician pinned her skater down and rubbed her foot in her face, making the skater blush before exploding into pixels.

(Alexis: 4000-2600)

"That was… kind of attractive…" Alexis admitted.

"So I ignited a spark of a foot fetish in you?" Haruko smiled.

"...maybe…"

"Then this should really help you get into it. If my Foot Fetish Magician Girl defeats a monster successfully, she gets to activate her effect. Most don't have names, but this one I call 'Contagious Fetish' works like this. Once a monster is defeat, my Magician Girl targets one other monster and I gain control of it, adding her power to my Magician. Care to demonstrate?" Haruko added, the magician girl flipping to her hands and pressing both her feet against the face of Alexis' remaining monster, causing her to blush heavily.

The magician girl then backed up a bit, began to float in the air a little, and let her feet sway like a pendulum to make the White Queen's eyes follow, also causing said monster to go closer to Haruko's side of the field and gain a spiral in her eyes. Foot Fetish Magician Girl giggled as she pressed her feet against the queen's face before bringing her into a kiss, causing a cyan aura to spread between them both.

Alexis could almost hear the two monsters mingle and flirt as the White Queen submitted herself to the magician's influence and kissed her feet. The Magician Girl giggled with her wiggling toes, growing in power.

(Foot Fetish Magician Girl- ATK: 4000-6100; DEF: 2600-3400)

"...that's… kinda hot…" Alexis admitted.

"And yet that's all I can do for this turn. Your move, Alexis," Haruko smiled, wiggling her own toes.

"Alright…" Alexis whispered as she thought for a moment, drawing her next card and examining her options, _'Not much I can do here… She's got a super powerful monster that… is quite attractive… but I need to defend.'_

Alexis then set two cards on her disk.

"I'll set a monster in DEF mode, then set a facedown card, ending my turn," Alexis announced, Haruko drawing her next card and smiling.

"Well, you sure put up a valiant effort, Duel Queen, but now I think I'll finish you off. I'll activate my trap that you wanted to see. Mass Hypnosis!" she declared, revealing said card, "However, unlike the alien-focused one, this requires I control a Spellcaster-type monster, like a Magician. In this case, my Foot Fetish Magician Girl. She'll set down Foot Fetish tokens on up to three monsters on the field I don't control. I'll gain control over those monsters for my turn, but on my next turn the monster is sent to the GY. Not that it matters, you'll be finished soon. Magician Girl, give Alexis' facedown the Foot Fetish and bring her over, please."

The magician giggled as she floated over to the card and showed off her feet. Pressing her feet against the card, it flipped up to show Cyber Tutu, whose face was now pressed between the spellcaster's feet and she had a confused and worried look on her face at the sight. However, the magician girl wiggled her toes near Cyber Tutu's nose and on her cheeks, causing the girl to blush and slowly gain spiral eyes. She then guided the cyber girl over to Haruko's side of the field, Cyber Tutu spinning in place next to the White Night Queen and giving the magician girl's feet some kisses.

"And with that, Foot Fetish Magician Girl, why don't you fully open Alexis to the Foot Fetish and wipe out her remaining life points?" Haruko added, the magician girl taking time away from her fetish to approach Alexis, and smile at her.

"...go ahead," Alexis said with a slight shrug, the Magician Girl floating up and pressing her feet and toes up to Alexis' face and giggled a bit. Alexis just smiled a little, pressing the feet to her face and starting to kiss them a little bit.

(Alexis: 2600-0)

"And I win, Alexis," Haruko pointed out as the field vanished, leaving Alexis feeling a tad unsatisfied before the hypnotist approached with her own bare feet, "You want them?"

"Yeah. Can I please experience the full thing?" Alexis asked.

Haruko smiled and nodded before wiggling her toes for Alexis, making her smile and begin to kiss them a bit, "Good. You're already getting into the spirit of things with the kissing. Go ahead. Worship the feet however you want and enjoy this."

Alexis smiled as she kept up the kissing before she eventually went and licked Haruko's feet, trying to get as much of them in her mouth as possible. Haruko let out a small moan at how nice this felt, wiggling her toes in Alexis' mouth before Alexis went to lick Haruko's heels.

"So nice…" Haruko smiled.

"You'll keep letting me do this in the future, right?" Alexis asked.

"Yep. Anytime you want, and you'll even experience a lot more with the hypnosis. This is what it means to be the protege of Haruko, the Hypno Duelist."

"I'm honored," Alexis smiled, "So… I'm curious, how does Mass Hypnosis work outside of a duel? You said it was capable of working outside of it."

"Simple," Haruko smiled, holding up the card, "If you slap this on a duel disk and have trained in hypnosis, you can put any number of people you identify under your control. You can be general and say 5 people nearby, or get as specific as you want and control specific people. The spell lasts as long as you have the card on your disk. Understand?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded, "I'm really looking forward to hypnotizing some people I know and then getting them to tend to my feet…"

"Good to know. But first…" Haruko commented as she motioned to the boots that Alexis wore, "No protege of mine wears any footwear. Even if it is a school uniform, you must denounce any footwear and be barefoot all the time. And if you get others in your command, all girls must do the same. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Alexis smiled, unstrapping her boots and removing her socks as well.

"Good," Haruko smiled.

* * *

Alexis soon returned to the festival and saw Jasmine was dancing in the belly dancer outfit alongside Blair and Mindy. Alexis then looked to her own outfit that was given to the Obelisk Blue students, smiling as she decided to slip into it. The outfit was custom made for her, being blue and white like her dorm, but also showing off her curves in every way possible and even allowed her to look nice while dueling. Though she decided to ditch the footwear as per her new mentor's instructions before she joined the others

"Hey Alexis. Glad to see you could make it and wear the outfit for the festival," Jasmine smiled, approaching her before noticing a look in Alexis' eyes, "Something up?"

"Can I ask you something?" Alexis spoke.

"Yeah…?"

"If I could put you into a trance, would you let me?"

"I… uh… I guess so. Yea. Why?"

"Well, I decided that I would become a special sort of duelist with help of a new mentor, and I figured it was time I let you know… and tell you something…" Alexis smiled as she got a bit close to Jasmine.

"What?" Jasmine asked, almost blushing as Alexis got close to her, the blonde smiling as she kept getting closer, "What…?"

"You're pretty cute. I want to make sure you and I can be close even while I'm a Hypno Duelist."

"...a what?"

"I'll explain later. For now, I want you to look at my eyes for a bit…"

Jasmine simply gave a confused look as she did so, Alexis' feet reaching up and brushing up against Jasmine for a minute. Then, Alexis quietly slipped the Mass Hypnosis card onto her duel disk, causing some energy to shine from the disk.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked.

"Just look into my eyes for a moment and relax for me," Alexis smiled.

In response, Jasmine did so, seeing Alexis' eyes gain spirals of white, light blue, and black, causing hers to gain spirals as well, the redhead slowly smiling as she fell into the trance.

"Ok, Jazz, listen carefully. You'll still be a member of our dorm, but you will listen to me and do what I say no matter what. Is that clear?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"...yeah," Jasmine nodded.

"Good. Now aside from that, you will enjoy spending time with me and doing what I request you to do."

"Ok…" Jasmine smiled, "I do already like you, so I wouldn't mind if you allowed me to listen to you…"

"Wait… to what level do you like me? Like… as friends, or… romantically?"

"...little bit of both. I really do like you as a friend, but… I also like you a bit more."

"In that case, if you truly love women more than men, you'll no longer be shy about it with me around. Just be honest to your emotions for your love life and embrace them."

Jasmine smiled and then gave Alexis a kiss to the cheek.

"Thanks…" Alexis smiled.

"So… what's a Hypno Duelist? Is it some kind of duelist who specializes in a new kind of deck? Is it like… somebody who uses a special card?"

"It's a little tricky to explain, but in short it's a duelist who's also a hypnotist. I'm able to hypnotize people and still duel. It's a cute concept, and personally, I enjoy the idea of hypnosis."

"Neat…" Jasmine smiled.

"So the Queen of Obelisk Blue decided to join the dancers," Akiza called out.

"Well, hello, Serqet Pink Leader…" Alexis growled as Akiza stepped towards the four Obelisk girls alongside five members of her group, "Your lackies?"

"Rose Kasahara, Ran Kochou, Mikage Sagiri, Carly Carmine, and Misty Lola are all my loyal followers," Akiza responded with a big grin, crossing her arms under her bust as her followers stood nearby her, "You think you have what it takes to beat us in a duel?"

"I can easily beat you," Alexis confidently said.

"You'd have to try playing mind games because of how I'm an Esper," Akiza said confidently.

"I'd imagine you wearing a yellow suit while saying that…" Alexis muttered.

"I'm not going Ra Yellow in this case."

"It was a joke, dummy," Alexis growled.

"I was aware of that. So what do you say? Duel?"

"I can beat you with just one card," Alexis smirked as she pulled out another Mass Hypnosis card and slipped it into her duel disk, causing it to glow, "Now then, Serqet Pink Posse… why don't you think you should bow before the Hypno Duelist Queen of Obelisk Blue?"

The girls from Serqet Pink then tried to say something, but they gained the white, black, and light blue spiral eyes before they all bowed.

"Wow… how'd you do that?" Mindy asked.

"That looks so cool…" Blair added.

Alexis looked to Akiza, lifting her chin up and looking her in the eyes.

"So, my rival… what do you say now that you're my hypnotized servant?" Alexis asked as Akiza smiled.

"I'll obey your every command, my Mistress…" Akiza responded.

"Good," Alexis told her, rubbing Akiza's chin with her fingers before she moved Akiza's head down to face her feet, "Pretty, right?"

"Yes… so beautiful," Akiza smiled.

"Glad you think so," Alexis responded.

"...Alexis? What are you doing?" Mindy asked.

"Don't worry. They're fine. They'll still be students of the school and they'll be normal in their dorm. But when any of us are in their presence, they'll be our servants. Cool, huh?"

Mindy and Blair both looked on and just nodded to try and avoid upsetting Alexis.

* * *

Some years had passed and Alexis became a bit of a famous duelist thanks to her hypnosis-inducing battle-style that had been integrated with her normal battle-style, showing off her battle tactics and how much fun she was having as a hypnotist.

"You're really cool," a young pinkette smiled.

"Yeah. I wanna learn how to duel like that too," a bluenette added.

"Well, I'm going to be opening up a school to teach it. What are your names? I'll make sure you get in," Alexis assured as she gave the two autographs.

"Zuzu Boyle."

"Rio Kastle."

Alexis gave a smile as she handed the two the autographs, "Be sure to let your female friends know about the school Alexis Rhodes is setting up."

"Ok," they smiled as they headed off.

"A school to teach my style, huh?" Haruko commented.

"It was too good to keep it between the two of us, Sensei. I just had to let girls know how to use this style because it's so cool. I promise that you'll get the credit you need for inventing it, and you can even be given the role of teacher or principal."

"Alright," Haruko smiled as she brought her foot to Alexis' face and let her kiss it a little, "I'll trust you to teach them as good as any high school level Duel Academy does."

"Thank you, Sensei," Alexis giggled.

* * *

Pikatwig: And that's a good stopping point.

KKD: I guess. Kinda surprising you went with this route, but… I'll roll with it.

Pikatwig: So… thoughts?

KKD: On what? The video link you left on the doc? You had a lot of those, so it's a bit confusing.

Pikatwig: ...I meant the story.

KKD: I know. I was just joking about that.

Pikatwig: Ah.

KKD: Still… I thought this was a nice twist on the story already. I mean, we don't see much beyond Alexis' view, but that's the point here.

Pikatwig: As one of us mentioned at the start… there wasn't exactly much of a plot in mind when we started. I just had a basic premise and then we just typed.

KKD: Most we had to worry about was new characters to include and the duels on my end.

Pikatwig: Thank goodness you know how the game works. I tried to follow Christina playing that game once and I didn't get it.

KKD: Yea, the card game rules are trickier sometimes, so we go by anime rules, which keep the games at a much shorter pace to keep within the time frame of the 22-30 minutes.

Pikatwig: As for Akiza, Rio, Zuzu, and the others from Akiza's season-

KKD: 5D's.

Pikatwig: This is an AU, so we got creative freedom. Rio was meant to have a cameo at the end since I got the idea as she's a character I have a basic understanding of thanks to a friend. Zuzu got a cameo since she's good friends with an alternate reality version of Alexis from a later season.

KKD: Yea, alternate universes get a bit bonkers unless you know how to handle them.

Pikatwig: Akiza's dorm was something we made up for the sake of having her be a more credible rival. Well, the dorm was KKD's idea and then we had to nail down some Egyptian god or goddess to name it after. KKD's original idea… well… we didn't use it because of what the name has unfortunately become associated with. I had originally suggested 'Rider' since I didn't know the names of the dorms all came from Egyptian stuff. Then I suggested the only other Egyptian god/goddess I knew the name of, Medjed.

KKD: Yea, if we're gonna do ANYTHING based off Ancient Egyptian mythos, we're gonna need to keep the wiki pages open for a good list of those. In the end, we chose Serqet (sometimes spelt Serket), the goddess of scorpions, medicine, magic, and sometimes poisons, animals, nature, and even fertility. Yea, so many Egyptian Deities. I'm glad they merged some of those together over time.

Pikatwig: Yeah. And Akiza mentioning she's an Esper is not only a nod to the main universe version of her having psychic abilities, but also to DekaYellow. Akiza's VA is Ayumi Kinoshita. She played DekaYellow in Dekaranger and the second KyoryuCyan in Kyoryuger.

KKD: Yea. Surprising.

Pikatwig: I just happened upon that info one day and remembered it as we were typing this.

KKD: Oh yea.

Pikatwig: Also… another way to prove my lacking knowledge of this series… I thought KKD made up the Mass Hypnosis card.

KKD: No. Although, I was just looking up cards that had to do with hypnosis. Though frankly, just one came up, and it had to do with alien cards, but we didn't have time to work those in, and so we thought up of new cards to work with a modified version of it on the fly.

Pikatwig: I chose Haruko having a Magician of Faith after I happened upon a picture of Tea cosplaying as one. ...also, in one of the Yu-Gi-Oh video games… there are literally four NPCs dressed as the Dark Magician Girl.

KKD: That's kinda surprising. And yes, we just thought of Haruko using a Magician-themed deck and creating cards focused around fetishes just to keep with the theming.

Pikatwig: Though, the alternate version of the Dark Magician Girl was my idea. I just thought the idea up and KKD brought it to life. Kinda like you do with the KR Hero art.

KKD: More or less.

Pikatwig: Aside… why exactly is the Dark Magician Girl so popular? That's not a joke that's an honest question. I know she's popular for some reason, but what exactly is that reason?

KKD: Honestly, I have no idea.

Pikatwig: Alright… *shrugs* Anyway… favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… tricky. But I guess I'll have to go with the duel, since I liked how we managed to get it out like we did.

Pikatwig: Yeah, the duel was pretty cool. Oh, and before we get asked, the reason Alexis used the cards she had used when she was hypnotized… well… we never find out what happened to those cards as far as I could tell, so it's possible she still has them. She used them in one of the Yu-Gi-Oh RPGs from what I skimmed.

KKD: Well, whatever works. We modified things as we see them. And again, AU story. It counts.

Pikatwig: Anything else you wanna say?

KKD: Uh… hmm… if you guys want to see any of the cards in this story, or new cards similar, let me know and I'll try and come up with designs for them. Anyway, was that your favorite?

Pikatwig: I mentioned the duel was my favorite part as well.

KKD: Alright.

Pikatwig: Anyway, I do have one quick announcement I wanna make. Next thing to be uploaded after this… is Chou Taisen Remake. It's finally set for release, so it's coming out after this.

KKD: Oh, SWEET, dude! SO looking forward to the final release!

Pikatwig: Yeah. It's finally going to be released after this. So, please look forward to it everybody.

KKD: I am~!

Pikatwig: Alright. I think we're good for now. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne. *picks up a stack of cards and heads out*


End file.
